


Oh, How the Mighty Have Fallen

by ladylovinloser



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylovinloser/pseuds/ladylovinloser
Summary: Kara Danvers faces an unknown alien threat and consequences greater than anyone could have known, occurs.Currently, a one-shot, if I get a good amount of requests for a continuation, I will follow it up!





	Oh, How the Mighty Have Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow Readers, Writers and everyone in between! This is just a short - graphic - story that I wrote at 2 am one morning! I will consider continuing this story with possibly one or two more chapters, maybe from Alex's or the little girl's perspective. Of course, that is all dependant on you, my lovely readers!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -LLL

A surprised gasp escapes Kara’s mouth, the blade passes through her with no protest.

She couldn’t stop the arm that rushed towards her abdomen. Her strength was overpowered by the renegade alien. Kara’s grip loosens, and her hand weakly rests on the solid arm. Her breath inwards, interrupted by the rush of blood escaping her throat.

Slowly, Kara's eyes trek upwards to meet the alien’s bloodstained eye’s. Finding a glint of satisfaction and sadistic pleasure.

Almost as quickly as her energy had left when the sword entered her, adrenaline pulses through her once more as she follows the alien’s malicious gaze to a young girl looking on in horror. Kara finds herself gripping the solid mass of muscle with a new fury. The alien’s crimson eyes quickly meet her's once again.

“You will not hurt these people.” Fear flashed behind his eye's for a moment before they became dull and his lifeless body collapsed at her feet. His neck twisted in an unnatural direction.

Kara now finds her body unable to withstand gravity and she falls to her knees. Her breathing is no longer calm. Each breath she takes is unfinished and blood is making a path from her lips to her suit.

Kara struggles to stay upright. Trying to keep from passing out. Her vision is becoming black along the edges, but she can still make out the sight of red where blue used to be. The bottom of her blue supersuit is dyed with blood. The stain growing more every second. Her skirt is a darker shade of red on the front but still remains light on the sides of her thighs. The fabric has dampened the flow slightly. Regardless, a puddle is forming around her knees.

Though this assessment has only taken seconds, Supergirl feels like its been hours since she last looked upwards. Her mind is foggy but, one thought repeats.

_I’m going to die._

Slowly, another thought makes it's way to the forefront of her mind.

_Kryptonite._

_Kryptonite?_

_Krypton._

Kara finds herself lost in the memories of her deceased plant momentarily before snapping to attention.

_KRYPTONITE_.

The Sword.

The sword is made of kryptonite.

She needs to get it out now. Every second it remains inside her abdomen is another second she is poisoned.

Kara’s eyes narrow on the blade lodged in her stomach. Her arms twitch to attention as they are awakened from their sleep at her sides. Kara feels the hot blade of panic cut through her as she realizes her hands are numb.

_Move._

Her arms remain slack.

_Move!_

Nothing.

Panic surges through Kara again. Oh, Rao. Please. _MOVE!_

Her arms jerk unsteadily and she ungracefully wills them to the pommel of the blade. A cry of pain pours through her mouth as her numb hands cause the blade to jerk inside of her. Kara grips the pommel as hard as she can. Yet her hands feel no pressure. Unsuccessfully, Kara tries to remove the blade.

_It’s too damn long!_

Her arms don’t have enough room to pull. Kara lets out a whine of desperation. The numbness has spread to her feet.

Her hands slickly make their way down to the blade. Kara squeezes again. She watches as the blade cuts through her hands with fear.

There's no pain.

With one swift tug, the blade leaves her body. Blood flows freely from the open wound in her stomach. This time, Kara doesn’t fight to keep upwards. No pain floods through her system when her side hits the ground. Only numbness. Her eyelids now feel like they are being weighed down by twenty Fort Rozz’s. The last thing Kara sees before falling into a dreamless sleep, is the little girl in the crowd, reaching towards her with terror in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty dramatic, huh? I thought so too. Well, let me know your thoughts and comments about this fic and if any of you have any prompts you'd like me to do for you, I'd be happy to take on that challenge. This can be for other one-shots or perhaps a series, hit me up!
> 
> Stay safe and stay classy!
> 
> -LLL


End file.
